


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff and Smut, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:45 PM**

"You're going to look amazing tomorrow Felix."

Felix turned to Hyunjin and gave him a forced smile."Thanks Jinnie."He said,noticing how Hyunjin gave him a look at the sight of his forced smile."I guess the nerves are just starting to get to me."


End file.
